What Happened Thereafter
by 1monster2
Summary: Obi-wan became one with the Force on the Death Star...but what happened to his friends as a result? How did they learn that he was dead, and how did they come to terms with it? From the perspective of Alana Perin (OC). Makes mention of events that happened in "Why You Don't Mess With Obi-wan's Friends", but don't have to read that first.


**A/N: This is a story idea I came up with yesterday, when I was writing "Why You Don't Mess With Obi-wan's Friends"...I wanted to write this because Obi-wan is my favorite character, and I hate that he gets killed off in Episode 4 (kind of). I still have a crush on him as he appears in Episode 1 (:D), and I love him so much. This is kind of a tribute to him, and to Ewan McGregor and Alec Guinness, who brought Obi-wan to life so well.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**(This story takes place during Episode 4, when Obi-wan had died, and isn't being a "shadowy blue guy" (Ewan's words) talking to Luke.)**

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY ALANA PERIN BELONGS TO ME. EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCAS ARTS.**

Alana turned around as soon as she felt the disturbance in the Force. She was currently in her home in Corellia, where she had lived ever since Order 66 had effectively ended the Clone Wars, and brought about the creation of the Empire. She still couldn't believe that the cheeky and mischievous Knight who had helped save her from a Hutt slave organization a few years ago had betrayed the entire Jedi Order, and become Darth Vader. She had somehow escaped from her clone troopers before they tried to kill her-but she knew that most of the other Jedi she knew hadn't made it. She was just grateful that her small group of friends had somehow survived.

It was now about fifteen years after the Sith took power. The Jedi who had survived stayed in hiding on different planets, trying their hardest not to be found and killed. Most of them managed; however, a great number didn't. Alana and her friends somehow managed to stay in contact, even though they were all growing older. Alana, the youngest of the group by two years, was already 49 years old...Obi-wan and Garen were already going gray, for Force's sake. She had been cooking a meal for herself when she felt the disturbance. The five friends had agreed to keep their friendship bonds open, so they could make sure the others were all right. Obi-wan's bond flared up with intense pain for a moment, before disappearing altogether. Alana gasped. She couldn't feel her friend's distinctive Force signature at all anymore, which seriously worried her. _What happened to you, Obi-wan? _she murmured to herself quietly.

By the next day, she had heard the news. Obi-wan had been killed on the Death Star by Darth Vader. It had been plastered all over the Holonet, and there was a reward being offered for any information on the three who had fled the space station after Obi-wan's demise. Alana had barely made it home from the marketplace before bursting into tears. She couldn't believe it. Obi-wan was gone. He had been the first friend she had ever made at the Jedi Temple while most of the Padawans her age had been making fun of her. He had been like a big brother to her-protecting her, but also challenging her to do her best. He was the main reason she had become the Jedi she was. And now he was gone.

She had been crying for at least five minutes before she felt a gentle presence touch her mind. It felt familiar, but also unfamiliar, like an old friend who looked completely different.

_Alana._

_...Who are you?_

_Alana. Don't be frightened-just look up. You know who I am._

Alana slowly raised her head to a fantastic sight. In front of her was a figure radiating blue light. Alana caught her breath.

_Obi-wan? Can that really be you? No-it's just my imagination. You're dead-Anakin killed you._

"Alana. It's no joke-it's me." Obi-wan's ghost murmured. He looked the same as he did when he was 23 and she was 20, around the Battle of Naboo. He smiled at her with that cheeky grin of his, and she suddenly believed him. "Force's sake, Obi-wan...what are you doing here? ...**How **are you here?...what?" Obi-wan held up a hand to stop her. "I'm here, 'Lana, because you need me. I am part of the Force now, and can appear to anyone who needs me. And right now, that's you." The younger woman sniffed, trying not to cry in front of her friend. Even if he was dead, she still had her dignity to uphold. "I miss you so much, Obi. I can't...can't explain how much it hurts that you're gone. I mean, Bant, Garen, and Reeft are still here, but..." She put her head in her hands and began to shake, not caring any more if Obi-wan saw her. "I can't live without you, Obi. I just can't." She was full out crying now, and so almost missed a soft hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up to see Obi-wan crouching down in front of her. He had one hand on her shoulder, and the other hand rose to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. "My dear Alana. You have been through so much in your life, and you will have to go through so much more." He smiled at her. "I am so proud of the great woman and Jedi that you have become, and the friend that I got to know for so many years. You are the glue and heart that holds our group together." He squeezed her shoulder. "You will never have to go through this alone. I will be watching over you, and here to help you whenever you need it." Alana looked him in the eyes, and smiled sadly. "It won't be the same, though."

"No, it won't...but it will do for now, until you all come to join me." Obi-wan murmured. Alana nodded. She was starting to feel very tired, which was odd, since she hadn't been tired at all before. Obi-wan grinned at her. "I can sense you're getting tired. Come on." The ghost led Alana into her bedroom, and she quietly laid down. Obi-wan leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, my young friend. I shall be watching over you always." And with that, Alana fell asleep-and Obi-wan vanished.

**A/N #2: So, what did you think? This is my second story in as many days, so please let me know! I hope I have done Obi-wan justice-he is my favorite character, and I love writing him.**

**May the Force be with you!**

**1monster2**


End file.
